Integrally bladed disks, which may be called blisks, are used in low-pressure compressor (LPC) and high-pressure compressor (HPC) stages of gas turbine engines. The blisks may weigh less and have lower leakage than separate blades and disks, facilitating gas turbine engine efficiency. In some examples, multiple blisks may be metallurgically bonded or welded together to make blisk drums. Although this may further reduce component weight compared to separate blisks mechanically attached to each other, it increases manufacturing and repair costs.